Te Enamorare
by sakuritha-haruno
Summary: SERIE DE DRABLES QUE CUENTAN ESTA LOCA Y DIVERTIDA HISTORIA DE AMOR-ODIO Y ODIO-AMOR. Siempre se lee que sakura lo enamora a el, sasuke uchiha quien se cree el puto hombligo del universo. Yo digo que tengamos un cambio.
1. Chapter 1

Camine entre los atestados pasillos de aquel piso de oficinas.

Siempre atestado de movimiento y lleno de gente, era uno de los despachos de abogados más importantes de la cuidad, tal vez a nivel mundial no era nada, pero para los ciudadanos de esta ciudad, aquel hombre de traje negro, impotente mirada color carbón, cabellera azabache que bajo las luces de su oficina parecía tener reflejos azules, su porte de caballero, y su cuerpo de adonis, pero lo más importante, era un desgraciado con aquellos que fueran sus enemigos, pero el más fiel con sus amigos.

Ahí la palabra clave, y lo que más le llenaba de miedo, aquel abogado de gran renombre en aquella ciudad, la había citado en su despacho justo a las 3 en punto, ella se había negado insistiendo que su trabajo como doctora no se lo permitiría, pero él insistió tanto que no pudo negarse al final.

Y le llenaba el miedo, debido a que ella no era considerada la "amiga" de aquel hombre, podría solo decirse que era una conocida.

Disculpe… - llamo a la secretaria, una joven y dulce chica de no más de 20, al menos eso aparentaba, de una cabellera negra, casi violácea, cuando la secretaria la miro, sonrió y le mostro sus ojos de un peculiar color perla, peculiares debido a que la retina del ojo, era igual de clara, llegándose a perder.

Srta. Haruno – saludo, a lo que contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza – el Sr. Uchiha la espera dentro, pase – y con eso bajo de nuevo su vista a los apuntes que tenía en una libreta y tecleo algo en la computadora.

Ella solo susurro un "gracias" y continuo andando, al llegar a la puerta del despacho toco levemente, escucho un seco "adelante" y a paso decidido entro.

Sr. Uchiha, ¿puedo saber el motivo por el que me requiere? – pregunto ella al entrar, sin siquiera mirarlo al rostro, el estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, algunos documentos en sus manos y algunos más sobre la computadora portátil que descansaba sobre el escritorio de color caoba donde el azabache estaba trabajando.

No sea tan formal, llámeme Sasuke, por mi parte la llamare Sakura – ella le miro sin entender, se supone que ella no debía estar ahí, ni siquiera quería estar ahí, el había insistido tanto en que era un asunto urgente.

Déjese de rodeos, dígame para que me ha citado – el hombre del traje negro hiso una mueca de disgusto, tal vez por el tono que uso la chica. Aunque ella era la más sorprendida, jamás elevaba el tono de su voz, pero algo le decía que debía alejarse de aquel sujeto.

Por su parte el solo sonrió de medio lado, tomo los documentos y los guardo dentro de un cajón en el escritorio.

Hmp… - se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia Sakura. La chica tembló, tenía algo de miedo, el cual se reflejaba en sus ojos color jade, los bellos rosáceos de su nuca se erizaron.

Hable Sr. Uchiha, que no tengo todo el día – dijo ella en un intento por parecer firme, pero su voz había flaqueado justo al final. El sonrió por el efecto que tenía en ella, se había percatado de aquello desde la primera vez que la vio, y por dios que el recordaba aquel día.

Llámame Sa-su-ke – dijo con un tono que al parecer de ella era tremendamente sensual, mas el hecho de separar por silabas su propio nombre, que acaso estaba seduciéndola.

Ella se cruzo de brazos, le miro con molestia. Realmente ese sujeto era despreciable.

Sr. Uchiha como parece que no tiene nada que decirme me retiro – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Uchiha actuó rápido, la tomo por el brazo, haciéndola girar, poso su otro mano a su cintura, y desconcertando a la pelirosa la beso.

Ella estaba sumamente impresionada, no contesto el beso, más bien se molesto el doble de lo que ya estaba, es que aquel sujeto aun no lo entendía, ella no estaba interesada.

El placer de probar por fin aquellos labios rosas que lo hacían delirar, pasó demasiado pronto para su gusto, no solo porque la pelirosa lo había abofeteado, sino que también él había dado un tremendo rodillazo en su entrepierna.

Que eso le enseñe a no molestarme – y hecha una furia aquella mujer salió de la oficina.

El se reprendía diez mil veces dentro de su cabeza, no le molestaba el hecho de besarla, había valido la pena. Pero si se reprendía el no haberle dicho lo que planeo toda la mañana, lo que llevaba planeando varios días, por dios ella le volvía loco, no se le insinuaba, era tan seria, le trataba con indiferencia, incluso parecía que le odiaba, y aquello solo acrecentaba su deseo por conocerla.

Ella era una verdadera mujer, realmente el hecho de que lo golpeara, no disminuía en nada sus deseos de tenerla solo para él, mas bien, le recalcaba que ella seria la mujer perfecta para crear una familia.

Vaya hermano, pero si elegiste bien, si conquistas a esa chica… deberás que tendrás a tu complemento – esa era la voz de su hermano quien lo miraba desde la puerta de su despacho, había visto al menos la parte donde Sakura, aquella chica que le robo la razón, le había golpeado.

Cállate – el aun estaba recargado en su escritorio intentando que el dolor pasara.

Eres idiota, tanto que practicaste tener una cita con ella, y lo arruinas arrojándotele encima – y era verdad, su hermano tenía razón, aunque jamás lo admitiría su ego era demasiado grande para aquello – solo te queda volver a intentar.

Y lo seguiré haciendo – por que el morocho sabia que ella era la mujer para él.


	2. Chapter 2

_**TE ENAMORARE**_

...

BASADO EN LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO, Y CON UNA HISTORIA ORIGINAL, OTRA DE MIS CREACIONES, Y EN ESPECIAL DE MIS FAVORITAS, DISFRUTE ESCRIBIR, IMAGINAR Y SOBRE TODO DISFRUTE HUMILLAR A SASUKE UCHIHA.

COMIENZA

...

Tomaba su humeante café con calma, era uno de los pocos momentos que tenia durante su turno, al ser un doctor, debes aprender apreciar el tiempo libre, o al menos eso se repetía la chica de cabellos rosáceos, mientras introducía en su boca otra galleta.

¿para qué te quería ese abogado en su despacho? – y ahí se iba la poca tranquilidad de Sakura, la chica que le preguntaba aquello, una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, su mejor amiga desde la universidad, y compañera de trabajo.

Nada importante – dijo encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia.

No me trago eso – dijo mientras tomaba la ultima galleta de la pelirosa y se la comía, solo percibió una mirada feroz de parte de la pelirosa.

Compra tu propio almuerzo Ino – gruño, literalmente, una manía que últimamente usaba muy seguido.

No eres perro deja de gruñir – fue la reprimenda de su amiga rubia, quien le miro con alegría, la cual resplandecía en aquellos ojos azules – hoy salimos del turno, dormiremos por fin – esa noticia las lleno de satisfacción a ambas, llevaban más de 12 horas en turno.

Lo sé, solo quiero ducharme y dormir hasta el 29… pero de febrero próximo – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, para ella el tiempo corría demasiado lento.

Te entiendo… me voy, tengo pacientes – se levanto y en un segundo le arrebato el café a la pelirosa y se alejo de ahí rápidamente.

… - la pelirosa tardo algunos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando quiso protestar, la rubia no estaba más en su campo de visión.

Ya daban mas de las 10 de la noche, el aun esperaba justo del otro lado de la acera, quería ver aquellos ojos jades una vez más, saborear aquellos labios rosas, y disfrutar de sus sedosos cabellos rosáceos. Pero para eso debía esperar que ella saliera de su turno, el morocho estaba esperando desde hace casi una hora, y es que según sus fuentes, las cuales eran muy confiables, la pelirosa saldría de su turno a las 9 de la noche.

El permanecía en el mismo sitio, recargado en su auto, era un camaro del 69, era de color negro, como la mayoría de sus cosas, el pelinegro tenía una manía por ese color.

Adiós Sakura – escucho una voz femenina.

Adiós Ino – miro a SU pelirosa, mientras hacia un ademan de despedida, ella comenzaba a caminar calle arriba, lo que significaba que iba hacia la parada del autobús.

Rápidamente cruzo la calle, sin siquiera mirar, escucho el chillido de algunos neumáticos, y un bocinazo.

Estúpido, fíjate, acaso eres de hule – gritaba un hombre sumamente molesto desde un Pontiac algo deteriorado.

Lo ignoro y cruzo el resto de la calle, la pelirosa había mirado aquella escena, y si fuese el idiota de su mejor amigo, estaría sonrojado como un crio de primaria, pero la tenia autocontrol, la mayoría del tiempo.

¿acaso no te enseñaron a mirar antes de cruzar la calle? – fue el comentario que recibió de la pelirosa, no lo que el morocho esperaba, y es que él pensó que estaría preocupada, le preguntaría si estaba bien, lo abrazaría y le diría que lo amaba y que estuvo aterrorizada con la idea de perderlo, está bien, hasta el sabia que eso era exagerar; pero soñar no cuesta nada.

¿Qué?, ¿no me reconfortaras contra tus suaves pechos? – murmuro como niño pequeño.

Idiota – la pelirosa continuo su camino, ella tampoco sabía el porqué se había detenido, ese pelinegro la sacaba de sus casillas, le odiaba, él la atosigaba.

Y es que aquella mañana, su apartamento había recibido la primavera adelantada, a las menos dos docenas de ramos de rosas estaban ahora en la basura, y todas de parte de Uchiha Sasuke.

Tal vez si el chico hubiera mandado un ramo, o solo una rosa, y no hubiera intentado pasarse de listo la noche anterior, ella hubiera tomado el detalle dulce, pero con todo lo que había pasado, le parecía estúpido, una manera en la que él le demostraba, o intentaba convencerla atreves del dinero, como si ella fuese como las otras mujeres, porque ella sabía de muy buena fuente que el Uchiha cambiaba de cama cada noche, y no específicamente la suya.

Había llegado a la parada del autobús, y el Uchiha la seguía.

Te llevo a casa – sonó mas como orden que como sugerencia.

No – contesto cortante, mientras sacaba su móvil, y fingía enviar un mensaje de texto.

No fue pregunta, traeré el auto – y se alejo rápidamente, ella solo logro inflar las mejillas y contener sus ganas de golpearlo, el era abogado y no creía que se viera muy bien en su expediente que fue demandada por agresión.

Cuando pensó que su tranquila noche de sueño sería truncada, miro su salvación, el autobús justo estaba dando la vuelta, y ella no desaprovecho la oportunidad, subió rápidamente, le pago al chofer y tomo asiento en la parte de atrás.

Ese Uchiha era peor que un dolor de muelas.Llevo el auto hacia la parada del autobús, aunque tuvo que rodear la manzana, ya que la calle era de un solo sentido.

Pero cuando se estaciono, se percato de que alguien ya no estaba ahí, y ese alguien era su pelirosa. Bajo del auto y miro por todas partes, ganas no le faltaban de levantar cada piedra que veía.

Pero cuando miro calle abajo, se percato que el autobús ya había pasado por ahí, lo que significaba que la pelirosa iba ahí.

Subió a su auto, lo encendió y salió disparado para seguir el autobús, porque nadie, absolutamente nadie, dejaba a Uchiha Sasuke plantado.

Aunque la pelirosa en ese momento sonreía, ella estaba comenzando a disfrutar ganarle al Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

_**bueno aqui les dejo la continuacion, los capitulos son cortos porque son drables, pero si quieren la convertire a una novela corta.**_

_**espero disfruten este capitulo y veamos como se humilla uchiha sasuke! :) **_

_**¿o no?**_

Bajo del autobús, el cual le dejaba justo a dos cuadras de su casa, por algún motivo no quería llegar a su hogar, y cuando dio vuelta en la esquina se percato de cuál era el motivo. Frente a su casa estacionado estaba un auto negro, y fuera del auto estaba recargado Uchiha Sasuke, quien ahora le miraba con insistencia, suspiro y se encamino.

Paso justo delante de él, abrió el portón de cerca blanca que rodeaba su casa, le cerro y se encamino a la puerta, el Uchiha seguía ahí sin decir palabra, solo le atravesaba la nuca con aquella mirada, una que no sabía reconocer, en cuanto abrió la puerta y se disponía a entrar, huyendo de él, este hablo.

- Vamos a cenar – fue lo que dijo desde el sitio en el que estaba, como a 3 metros de la pelirosa, ella solo negó con la cabeza dispuesta a alejarse – entonces invítame un café – cuando ella giro para decirle que se fuera a su casa, el estaba saltando su pequeña cerca blanca.

- Vete de aquí, no sé quien rayos te crees que eres, pero creo que ayer te lo deje muy en claro… - levanto su puño solo para darle mas énfasis a su amenaza – así que vete, o lo de ayer no será nada – el Uchiha sonrió de medio lado, algo que desconcertó a la pelirosa, ella lo estaba amenazando y el sonreía.

- Anda, solo invítame un café, prometo portarme bien – el Uchiha sonrió, y tomo el puño de la ojijade, haciéndolo bajar – no hare nada que tu no quieras – sonrió coquetamente y ahí la paciencia de la Haruno se acabo.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, le miraron con el más puro odio, y sin que el Uchiha lo viera venir le dio un rodillazo de nuevo entre las piernas.

El Uchiha instantáneamente soltó la mano en puño de la Haruno, se llevo las propias a la zona afectada y se fue cayendo al suelo, el dolor era mucho peor al de la primera vez, casi podría decirse que lo haría llorar.

Eres un idiota, te lo diré una vez mas y espero los pocos sesos que tienes lo capten … - supero intentando calmarse, apretó su puños, y miro con asco al hombre que estaba en el suelo – no estoy interesada en basura como tú, los hombres como tú me desagradan, inclusive los odio – sin más dio la vuelta y se adentro en la casa – buenas noches – azoto la puerta y se refugió en su casa, el enojo era demasiado fuerte, si no supiera que el Uchiha era abogado le hubiera partido la cara.

El Uchiha aun estaba en el suelo, el dolor disminuía poco a poco, sabía que conquistar a aquella mujer de carácter fuerte sería difícil, pero con lo que estaba sucediendo, tal vez no pudiera tener una familia con ella, no si cada vez que la veía ella terminaba dándole un rodillazo entre las piernas.

Se levanto con la poco dignidad que le quedaba, el era Uchiha Sasuke, no se daría por vencido, ni hoy ni nunca, él la quería a ella, sabía que cuando lograra enamorarla ella seria la mujer perfecta.

Pero también sabía que él debía aprender a tratarla, ¿estar acostumbrado a un montón de mujeres fáciles le había hecho perder su toque seductor?, esa era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza, recordaba que él jamás había intentado conquistar a una chica, por más guapa y popular que fuera, ellas lo acosaban a él, ¿entonces porque estaba tan empeñado en esa mujer de cabellos rosas?

El sol le hizo abrir los ojos, miro el despertador que descansaba sobre el buro de su cama, marcaba las 7:45, algo tarde a su parecer, ese día su turno en el hospital seria largo, al menos mas que el anterior.

Se levanto con cansancio, se restregó los ojos y se encamino hacia el cuarto de baño, después de la rutina de aseo diaria camino solo envuelta en una toalla hacia la cocina, el sueño aun estaba presente en ella.

Escucho como la puerta era golpeada tres veces, y se imagino instantáneamente a su rubia amiga de ojos azules esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

Camino con prisa, pero aun así soltó un bostezo al llegar, abrió aun bostezando y se dio la vuelta.

Puerca aún es temprano, el turno es a las 12 de la tarde – mientras caminaba de regreso a la cocina.

Pero a la joven se le hizo extraño que aun cuando había abierto la puerta se escuchara silencio, giro lentamente para preguntarle a su amiga el motivo de su silencio, algo preocupada.

Ino estas… - pero al girarse de lo único que se percato fue de dos ojos azabaches que la miraban con sorpresa, era Uchiha Sasuke quien aun estaba en el borde de la puerta, le miraba de arriba hacia abajo, ahí, estático, con las mejillas apenas sonrojadas, y la boca semi abierta – ¡Uchiha pervertido! – fue lo que razono a gritar, corrió a cerrar la puerta y justo cuando su mano la toco para aventarla, la toalla callo rápidamente de su cuerpo, dejándolo a la vista de un sorprendido, apenado y sobretodo excitado azabache, quien solo despego la vista del cuerpo desnudo de la pelirosa tras el golpe en la nariz que le propino la puerta.

Sak...Sakura – susurro intentando llamarla, realmente estaba sorprendido, jamás se espero aquel recibimiento, mucho menos el hecho de mirar el desnudo cuerpo de ese bella mujer, un escalofrió lo recorrió, y la boba sonrisa regreso a su rostro, estaba perdiendo su orgullo, y desde ahora trataría de recuperarlo, se acaricio su ahora roja nariz, le dolía, pero por haber visto el cuerpo desnudo de la pelirosa valió la pena.

Pero ni eso le borro la sonrisa de idiota que tenia, ni nada en el mundo lo haría, ese día se dio cuenta que el mundo estaba a su favor, el enamoraría a esa fiera pelirosa de ojos jades, que tenía un cuerpo de infarto.

Y él quería que fuera ella quien le diera el RCP después de que el ataque cardiaco pasara.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y en ese momento la estruendosa carcajada de la rubia se escucho sobre todos los murmullos que se escuchaban en la cafetería del hospital, claro que la razón de esa carcajada, era la que mantenía el rostro de la pelirosa en un rojo furioso.

Así que le has mostrado la mercancía antes de tiempo – en el rostro de la rubia se mostraba una sonrisa insinuante, mientras la pelirosa tosía, ya que le había tomado por sorpresa el comentario de su amiga, y se estaba atragantando con su soda de cola.

Ino – le reprendió por su comentario, ella le acaba de contar lo sucedido en su departamento, no es como si le tomara gran importancia, pero estaba sumamente estresada, nerviosa, y sobre todo asustada por aquel incidente.

Vamos, es que es gracioso que aun cuando ignoras y huyes de ese sujeto … - comenzó a reír – pareciera que el destino los quiere juntos – le dijo con algo de gracia, la pelirosa lo medito, eso era imposible, además de que como doctora la pelirosa solo confiaba en aquello que puede ser comprobado, y tenía fe en la ciencia médica, pero cosas como el destino, no entraban dentro de sus creencias.

Idiota – se levanto algo molesta, ella buscaba algún consejo, no que le dijeran aquellas tonterías – vamos a trabajar – tomo su café y se dirigió directo a su consultorio.

La tonta idea de llamarla cruzo su mente, pero había tomado una decisión, no cedería mas, su orgullo y su cuerpo estaban aun muy lastimados por los constantes rechazos de la pelirosa, pero eso no significaba que se daría por vencido, no, menos aun cuando el destino le recompenso con la vista panorámica de aquel hermoso cuerpo femenil, que le dejo a la vista las buenas piernas de la pelirosa, al igual que su cintura estrecha, sus pechos perfectos, perfectos para estar entres sus manos.

Mierda – mascullo, el simple hecho de recordar el perfecto cuerpo de la pelirosa lo ponía duro como una roca.

Temme!- el sonido de la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente llamo su atención, y vio a un rubio con cara de hiperactivo – tengo un favor que pedirte.

Que mierda quieres – quería ocultar su estado, agradecia estar sentado detrás de su escritorio, o si no ese Uzumaki con cara de idiota jamás se lo dejaría olvidar.

El doctor akasuna había sido su compañero en la cirugía reconstructiva anterior, ambos aun estaban asombrados por el daño infliguido al joven cuerpo de su paciente, un niño no mayor a 12 años.

¿crees que sobreviva? – le pregunto al pelirrojo, ese doctor que tanto tiempo ella había amado, serio, responsable, tranquilo, respetuoso y exelente medico pediatra.

Miro hacia ambos lados de la calle, y cruzo con gran rapidez, eran las 12 de la noche, había llegado a casa mucho antes de lo previsto, Tsunade le dijo que debía descansar, que no tenía muy buena cara, y es que como podía tener buena cara, si en su mente se repetía lo sucedido aquella mañana.

Por fin en casa – suspiro y miro las luces del corredor encendidas, lo que quería decir que Naruto había estado ahí.

Entro con total confianza y camino rumbo a la sala tirando su bolso y abrigo sobre el sofá.

Naruto… eres un baka – susurro al mirar las fotos de su mesa de centro totalmente desacomodadas, suspiro y con desgano las acomodo como debían estar, miro su apartamento, y se le hizo extraño que ese fuera el único desorden en el apartamento, normalmente terminaba con el apartamento hecho un desastre, Naruto no era para nada cuidadoso.

… miau … - los maullidos a sus pies le alertaron de la presencia de su amada mascota.

Kuro – tomo en brazos al enorme gato – debo ponerte a dieta - mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación – qué tal te fue con el veterinario –le pregunto mientras sonreía. Entro a la habitación y lo primero que vio fue un gran bulto debajo de las sabanas – Naruto baka… te quedaste dormido de nuevo - mientras bajaba a su felino al suelo – levántate de una vez baka – tiro de la manta con brusquedad y miro que ahí no estaba un rubio con cara de idiota – sas…sa…Uchiha…


End file.
